


Boombox Week 2017

by SioDymph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wordcount varies each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: A week's worth of Overwatch's favorite superstar and human trashcan!Edit: Now with three additional requested prompts!





	1. Day 1: The First

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty hi everyone! I hope you enjoy my prompts for Boombox this week! (Fair warning while I love the pair I have no experience ever writing Lucio so let's see how this goes!) Starting off we got their first mission together!

Usually when Junkrat got to work on his bombs he’d get into a zone, unable to look away from his work or even think about anything besides the cases, bolts, wires, powders, and liquids in his hands. But today he found his mind wandering while he remade his supply of explosives.

Today had been his and Hog’s first official mission with this Overwach gig and much to his surprise… It actually went well. Sure there were some blokes who turned their nose up at the duo, thought they were too good for old Rat’n’Hog, but a whole lotta people greeted them with open arms. Really made them feel like they were actually part of the team and all that. He knew it was just a bunch of sap but it still made him smile. There were some folks here at Overwatch he really liked, could even see himself becoming best mate with. First right off the bat was a cool American bloke who he immediately took a liking too. Junkrat could always tell the rebels and rabble-rousers from a bunch, especially when they were wearing a BAMF belt buckle with no shame.  That fast girl was real bubbly and had a great sense of humor, the kind of people Junkrat loves to hangout with. And so was that lil’spitfire in the mecha suit. He couldn’t wait to see the video games she kept going on and on about.

But there was one more guy who seemed to really work his way into his brain, even more then all the other people. He might even have a crush on this guy for how much he was suddenly on his mind. And that was a guy in support named Lucio.

Junkrat had heard about him while he and hog were on their world-wide “tour” seen his pretty poster, even heard some of his music. But seeing him in person was a whole different experience. First off he was much shorter than he’d expected. The man had barely come up to his shoulders, even when he was slumping his shoulders. Also he was even prettier in person. Lucio had that kind of face and body that had to be appreciated while it was in action. The way his smile would grow or how his eyebrows would knit together when he was brainstorming an idea. The way he glided around on his fancy roller-skates was what really stuck in his mind. All through-out their mission he had been up on the walls zipping over their heads, shooting Talon blokes with his sound gun-thingy. His brain kept replaying the sight over again of Lucio zipping over his head, grinning like he was at a rave instead of a battle, and the bright blue trail left by his skate slowly fading along with his up-beat music as he flew down the street.

Also Junkrat could appreciate a guy like himself who seemed to always be on the go. The guy was always zipping this way and that in battle, sometimes Rat swore he’d seen the man dancing while escaping enemy fire. And when he wasn’t Rat could hear him over the speakers humming, beatboxing, evening breaking right into song whenever he got bored. Not the Rat would dream of complaining. The guy had a lovely voice, nothing like his own raspy, crackling voice.  

Yeah, the longer he thought about it, the more he realized he might actually have a crush here on this Lucio guy… Shit.

And normally that would have been the end of that. Junkrat would have just thought Lucio was pretty and then just appreciate the guy from afar. Not cause any trouble for him, certainly not risk getting his hands blown off by getting so sidetracked thinking about him while he was working on his bombs. But no, seeing how Junkrat’s luck had to always be rotten his little crush couldn’t have been left alone.

At one point during their mission, Junkrat had decided to be funny and try keeping up with Lucio. (It was actually the reason why now he had to completely restock his explosives supply.) He’d used up all of his concussion mines to stay up to speed with Lucio while he skated up on the walls. Junkrat was like a frog leaping around from one building to the next. He’d caught Lucio’s attention with that. And Junkrat had beamed when he saw Lucio’s eyes light up and he heard that musical laughter.

But then that adrenaline rush came to a screeching halt. Some Talon men cut off the path Lucio was about to take and he tried to backtrack, only to end up crashing into Junkrat who had just kept hopping along and the two were sent toppling off the building and onto the street below. The whole time Junkrat’s mind had only been a stream of screaming cuss words, he hadn’t even realized until later how Lucio had held him so tightly and kept him from getting splatter all over the pavement. And while then he couldn’t of cared less now his brain kept playing over-and-over like it was imprinting that feeling into his memory.

Then all the street with Talon forces charging at them the two really set off then. Like two bombs that had slowly been ticking away finally set of and bursting into beautiful flames. Those cunts didn’t stand a chance against the two of them. They weren’t exactly like him and Roadhog, it wasn’t anything like the Hook’em and Cook’em combo. But it still wasn’t a half-bad combo to have. Maybe he’d burst’em and Lucio had blast’em? He wanted to find a good saying for them in the future when his mind settled down a bit more and could actually think a bit steadier.

After a while the two made their escape. Lucio actually gave him a hand since he’d blown through all his mines. Rat had hopped onto the guy’s back and together they skated up along the walls away from the now much weaker talon blokes and back to where the rest of the Overwatch team was regrouping. And before the monkey guy split them off onto different objectives. Lucio had stopped him

“Hey man!” Lucio had said, stopping Junkrat before he could completely walk away. “Just wanted to say thanks for your help back there. We make a pretty great team!”

Junkrat found himself talking before he could even think to stop himself. “Not too shabby for the first day out here if I say so myself!”

“Yeah! ... Crap, I’m so sorry, I forgot you’re name. It’s right on the tip of my tongue uh-“

“Junkrat!” He said.

Lucio snapped his finger and took his flesh hand to shake. “Junkrat! I promise I’ll remember the name!” He knew it had to be his flesh one because the feeling still tingled along his palm and fingers, that phantom warmth.

“Well Junkrat! It’s been great and I can’t wait to work with you more!” With that, the warmth around his hand disappeared and Lucio zipped away to join the rest of his team for their own objective.

“Feeling’s mutual mate!” Junkrat had called back but he wasn’t sure Lucio had heard him. Now he couldn’t help but wonder if that had been the right thing to say. Was it really mutual? Would a pretty little guy like Lucio even be thinking a fraction of the things that had been going through Junkrat’s head about him?

Fuck, he was in really deep, wasn’t he?

But little did he know, a back in the residence hall, in his own room, Lucio was indeed thinking about Junkrat too, wondering just how deep his little crush on the Junker would possibly go.


	2. Day 2: Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today's theme Music, I decided to have Lucio try showing Junkrat some of the ropes to electronica as well as reflect a little on why Lucio makes music.

Behind the work of most if not every artist is their muse. And in the case of Lucio the whole world was his muse. As a young boy it was his family. Any time he played his songs and dittys on the family’s computer they were so proud of him, he and his cousins would dance around the room. As a boy he saw just how much joy music could bring to the world.

And as he started growing up and realized he really wanted to pursue music, the whole city became his muse. There was an energy that could be felt just walking down the street, in the culture he saw everywhere, the power. Sometimes he would literally hear a sound, or see a sight and it would end up inspiring him for a new piece. And in every song he created he strived to weave the world he saw around him into his music.

The mot Ironic of his muses was probably Vishkar. The corporation that almost completely destroyed his home city, almost destroyed him. Yet it was then he truly found the power with himself to truly create music, the kind that gave hope to those who were hopeless, to find courage within themselves, and rallied people to take action against their oppressors.

And now, here he was in Overwatch alongside the legends he’d only seen on faded posters or on the news once in a blue-moon. And there were a lot of faces he’d never seen before but of everyone there, the only person he met he didn’t like was one of the head architects from Vishkar, thankfully she had mutual feelings and the two had kept a distance best they could. But besides her he was becoming fst friends with everyone.

“Ay Froggy? What’ya working on?”

And amongst them was Junkrat. The man let him into his room and hobbled over and sat on the corner of his desk. The man was ridiculously tall and had thin blond hair smoothed back into spikes. Today the tips of his spikes looked burnt and there was ash all over his face and shoulders. And his bushy eyebrows scrunched up as he looked over all of Lucio’s equipment. He wasn’t sure exactly how long he was going to be working here with Overwatch so he ended up sorta bringing everything with him. Right now his room probably looked like a nightmare of machinery, there was barely any space to sit down but he found it was always easier to create his music when everything was spread out.

“Oh, just trying to make some music.”

Junkrat looked over everything carefully, trying to piece together what it was for. Lucio couldn’t help but see how his eyes held this sharpness to them, an admirable fascination.

And only slightly fearing it was a bad idea, he couldn’t help but ask. “Do… do you want to see how it works?”

Junkrat looked up at him grinning. “Yeah, why not?”

~~~

They ended up spending two hours teaching Junkrat how all his tech worked and then they both somehow just lost track of the time as they fiddled around with the sound. It was really interesting seeing the choices Junkrat tried to make with their own little experimental song. He ended up mentioning off-hand that in the outback there was nothing like this, most people hadn’t even heard electronic music in over thirty years now. It broke his heart to think about it, Lucio had no idea what he would have even done if he’d never gone into music… But it was also fascinating to see Junkrat at work, for a guy who never heard much music he put sounds and rhythms together without any forethought of rules or composition like Lucio had trained himself for. And while some of it came out dissonant enough to make both of them cringe, they also made some accidental discoveries too. And by the two hour mark they surprisingly were on their way to making a really experimental piece. Lucio really wanted to keep working on it, really see where this idea was going but Junkrat seemed burned out for the night.

“Well, that was something huh? Real neat stuff you got going on here, but I really ought to get back to work, Hog’s probably wondering where I snuck off to...” Junkrat rambled as he stood up and stretched to his full height without any warning.

 They had been focused on their music that it didn’t even dawn on Lucio that the man had been completely shirtless, not even his vest of explosives sitting on his shoulders. That and pair had steadily moved closer and closer together worked, but now Lucio realized all too well how close they were. But before he could think any more on the thought Junkrat stepped away towards the door.

“Next time I ought to show you how to make some bombs!” He said over his shoulder as he stepped back out into the hall “I got some real beauts. ‘Bet you’d like to have on hand, make a real dramatic entrance with some of those!”

“Yeah, that sounds like fun! Any time you’re free, man!” He’d never really gone into chemistry, he was more of an engineer if anything, dealing with his tech and reverse engineering Vishkars stuff but he still felt curious about learning about Junkrat’s own trade.

“Great! Sounds like a date!”

Date? Before Lucio could stop him Junkrat was already gone, walking surprising fast down the hall compared to how he’d hobbled in before. What exactly did he mean by a date? He probably meant like they were just hanging out but still his mind couldn’t stop going towards the romantic context of the word. He’d just have to wait and see when they hung out next…

~~~

“UHHHHGGGGHHH Roadie! Why the hell did I say date! I could of said a billion different things but then it just sorta slipped out!” Junkrat groaned, both hands gripping at his hair while Roadhog just watched. “What the hell am I supposed to do now mate?”

Road hog just shrugged but that only made Junkrat groan even more. Melodramatically he slid down the wall till he was sitting on the floor in a gangly heap.

God he hadn’t seen the kid this hung-up since they ran into that one guy in UK after they nabbed the queen’s jewels who never called the Junker back. Hopefully this went better than that…

~~~

Half a year later, while on his first tour after being recruited with Overwatch, Lucio debuted their song. Critics ate it up like it was water in the middle of the desert. Calling Lucio a genius, further revolutionizing the music world. Even some of his toughest critics who’d overanalyzed his work form the beginning found little negative things to say about his new song.

And that night in front of millions of fans, friends, family, enemies and strangers, Lucio introduced them all to one of his dearest muses and the piece they created together, simply titled “Boom”.


	3. Day 3: Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry this is one day late! But here's my take on how these two would try to spend their first Valentine's day, specifically Junkrat trying to figure out what the hell this whole V-day business is supposed to be about.

Junkrat was a wreck, more so than usual. He’d tried looking stuff up online to try and understand but now he was even more confused than ever before. All because of stupid Valentine’s Day.

He’d tried doing a bit of research but everything he found seemed to contradict with itself. The holiday had been created for some Catholic Saint who married romans in secrete but compared to everything else he read this had shit to do with the modern traditions and had nothing to do with religion. It was a holiday to celebrate one’s relationship yet other articles were saying not to throw all your passion and romance into one day of the year. It was supposed to be all about romance and sex yet there were articles also saying not to forget to spend time with your family and friends too! And he kept seeing a lot of chocolate, roses and hearts, everything was red and pink, yet when he read some interior design article they warned against being mundane and stereotypical and to actually avoid using any sort of pinks or especially red. What sorta backwards hell of a holiday was this supposed to even be!

It all started when he heard from Lena that Valentine’s Day was fast approaching and she was arranging plans for her and her Emily. He’d never heard of this before, sure he and Hog had seen a bunch of hearts and cheap candy floating around during February of their master heist, but he hadn’t thought much of it besides just another dumb city holiday. Now though, he had really wanted to do something nice for his Lucio. But he couldn’t do anything nice if he didn’t know shit about this stupid holiday!

Finally fed up with all the stupid articles he tossed aside his tablet and decided to get info on this Valentine’s business straight from the city-slicker’s mouth. Though if they all started contradicting each other too Junkrat was certain he was gonna scream his throat raw, rip what was left of his hair straight off the scalp, and forget this whole thing entirely.

He went to find Tracer first. She’s the one who started this problem, she ought to help him solve it.

“What to do for Valentine’s Day?” She asked.

“Yeah, what do you and Emily do?” Junkrat said, clicking his pen impatiently. He brought a note book with him to write down anything important Tracer said just in case he forgot.

“Uhhh well,” She began, walking around double checking the engines on her jet, Junkrat followed right at her heels. “Usually we’re both busy and just skip over it and focus more on bigger holidays when we get time off really. But this year I really want to surprise her. So I’m planning on stopping by her work and leaving a huge bouquet in her office. I got the whole thing ordered already with all her favorite flowers! Roses, lilies, the whole sha-bang!”

Lucio didn’t have a day job so Junkrat couldn’t leave a bunch of flowers in his office. Maybe he could sneak into his room and hide a bouquet in there. He’d have to strike a deal with Athena first though, that bot refused to let anyone enter anyone else’s room without permission, even if the people in question were dating.

“Flowers?”

“Yeah! Flowers!”

“But why?” Why did city-wankers go through all this trouble to give people plants of all thing for a dumb holiday about love?

“Uh well, umm,” She seemed like she wanted to say something but quickly brushed it to the side. “It’s a way to show you care. They’re pretty! Some folks believe they all have secret message too!”

“Why don’t people give live flowers then? If you ask me, I’d much rather get something like that. They’d last a whole lot longer right?”

Tracer paused, thinking it over. “Yeah, I guess so. To each their own really! Nothing’s set in stone for ow you should celebrate!”

At least if there weren’t any precise rules, then there was less chance of him blowing this, Junkrat reasoned with himself feeling a bit relieved. Tracer continued with her plans.

“Then when she gets home, I’m going to treat her to a home-cooked meal. I’ve never been that good but I’ve been practicing. And I think she’ll really like it since we just eat take-out all the time.”

Cooking was a big old no for Junkrat. He could survive fine enough on his own but he really, really doubted that Lucio would ever be impressed by roasted scorpions and lizards. He’d tried cooking a few times on and off here at the base but nothing ever came out right, either it was burnt or raw or way too bland. No way in hell was he gonna put Lucio through that kind of humiliation so cooking was off his list for sure.

“Roight. Then what? Anything else?”

“I don’t know after that I think we’ll just take some down-time, relax? We don’t get much time like this so I plan on just appreciating it I guess.”

So flowers, cook and relax? That sounded simple, especially since he was planning on skipping that cooking business. For once he felt like this might actually work out alright…

“Why do you need to know this anyway?” Suddenly Tracer turned from her precious plane and smirked at Junkrat. “You trying to do something with Lucio?”

Junkrat shrugged in defeat, Lena already knew about the two of them so it wouldn’t really hurt to tell her. “You could say that, I tried looking for ideas online but that was a bust.

Tracer beamed and clapped her hands. “Oh that is just the sweetest!”

“You go and tell anyone, especially Lucio, you’re a dead woman Lena.” Junkrat warned her, he could already see that mischievous look on her face.

“No no! I won’t tell a soul!” Tracer said crossing over her chronal accelerator. She looked like she was hiding something but Junkrat didn’t feel like giving her a full interrogation just as long as she kept her promise. “And from what I can tell I’m sure everything will turn out fine for you two!”

“I sure hope so… You got any ideas on what flowers Lucio likes?”

~~~

The next and last person he went to was Torbjörn, the man was married with kids so obviously he’d know what he was talking about. That and it seemed like no one else knew a lick about relationships or was willing to share with him. He looked first in his forge where he was constantly at work making upgrades but for once he wasn’t in there. Instead he was in the commons reading some book that was in Swedish so it just looked like gibberish and squiggles to him. When Junkrat asked him about his plans he looked up from his boo quirking an eyebrow at the Junkrer.

“Just a quiet evening with the missus.” He answered, growling “What’s it to you?”

“Hey, Hey I’m not trying to start anything!” Junkrat sighed, putting his hands up in mock surrender. “Just trying to get some ideas is all. What the hell do you do? You’re the only on I know of whose married in this whole joint. I mean, I already got a few but I dunno, I want to make this… special.”

Torbjörn’s colder act suddenly melted as he chucked lightly, and flipped a page of his book. “Ah, I see. Well, whatever you decided to do for this… significant other, first figure think of what they would enjoy the most. And if you don’t know whomever you’re doing this for already, learn. And fast.”

“Roight. Thanks, mate” Junkrat could do that. Lucio loved music so that was an easy start right away. But just before he left, Torbjörn stopped him.

“Also, despite how different you and I are in our choice of careers, we are both creators. Our lives are in our craft. And it is through our craft alone that we express ourselves the best. So if you want this person to know how much they mean to you. Do it through your craft.”

Walking out of the commons, Junkrat’s mind was filled with neon, lasers and pulsing music that made the ground tremble and bones repair themselves. His plan wasn’t quite as simple as before but he was sure that it would be all the more better and mean more to Lucio.

He hoped so at least…

~~~

Much sooner than Junkrat would have hoped, the wretched day finally came. He knew he had to get up now if he wanted to sneak Lucio’s flowers into his room, but his bed was so soft and comfy it felt like torture trying to pry his way out of the warm sheets into the freezing base. His time here had certainly spoiled him. Not even a year ago he would have been up and running, never thinking twice about beds. Granted back then he’d never slept on a bed even close to the ones here. He groaned as he got up, goosebumps prickling his skin as he pulled on some pants, strapped on his arm and leg.

And he grabbed the overflowing vase of flowers he’d been hiding here in his room. He counted himself lucky that since it was always such a mess no one ever tried to sneak in here, not the faint of heart anyway. Originally he was just gonna get some plain red roses but when he saw that roses actually came in other colors too he decided to get a whole variety instead, Lucio always loved a whole lot of colors. Plus when all the different yellows, oranges, and pinks were arranged right they almost looked like a huge bouquet of fire. He was happy with that and was almost about to order them but then while looking over the long list of flowers another one caught his eye so now his bouquet of roses had these spikey flowers called Dormiderias that added even more bursts of color too. Now the thing really was an explosion of color he knew Lucio would like just as much as him.

Pacing though the quiet, empty halls of the Gibralter base. Junkrat couldn’t help but feel nervous. What if Lucio didn’t like these? Or what if he didn’t get the bouquet just right? The world seemed to have all these unspoken rules about manners and what you could and couldn’t do what if he didn’t do this right? What if he ended up ruining a holiday that didn’t even have set rules? How stupid would he be then? What if he was about to ruin his relationship with Lucio without even knowing it?

More thoughts wormed their way through his mind but he was already at Lucio’s room. He swallowed whatever was building up in his throat and whispered. “’Thena, the door? Promise to be on me best behavior.”

The door silently slid open and he patted the wall approvingly. Careful to step over scatter sheet music and wires Junkrat crept into the room. As usual there were a few laps in the color softly glowing all the colors on the rainbow. Lucio, thankfully was in his bed, but he was sleeping on top of his covers which was kind of strange. Maybe he’d just had a long night and got so tired he couldn’t bother tucking himself in? Junkrat had done that plenty of times. And he knew they both a had a bad habit of getting so focused on a project sometimes they’d end up work well into the night, forgetting the time before it was too late.

Gently so that the vase didn’t clink, he set the flowers down in Lucio’s desk. Right next to his mixing boards so it was certain to be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

Then just before leaving he couldn’t help but try and kiss his boyfriend. He looked sweet and peaceful sleeping like that it made something burst warmly in Junkrat’s chest seeing him like that. So he pecked him a few times on the face. On his forehead, on his cheek. He started to wake up a little, eyes opening just a slit. He was murmuring as Junkrat moved away.

“Junkrat? What are you doing here?” He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh not much. Just wanted to see ya.” Junkrat said nonchalantly while trying his best to block Lucio’s view of the flowers.

Lucio laughed a little and sat up. Junkrat saw him leaning in the two met for a gentle kiss. It was short but sweet and still left Junkrat grinning.

“Happy Valentine’s day, mate.” He said quietly while their faces were still enough together he could feel his breath tickle his skin.

And before Lucio could ask him what he meant, he hurried out of the room.

 Though he did hear him exclaim at the flowers as the door slid shut behind him. Hopefully that was a shout like “Wow! Look at these amazing flowers!” and not “Dear god! Who put these filthy weeds in my room?”

Well, now he was wide awake with no hope of falling back asleep. But it was still rather early in the morning so he decided to head down to the workshop, maybe do some final test-runs and tweaks on Lucio’s present.

Only something seemed off, some items had been rearranged. Someone had been in here. He was on high alert as he stepped further into the workshop. No one touched his things. Nobody without a death wish at least. But when he got to his workbench he finally saw what had been altered. In one corner of the bench there were now several potted plants, some of which had a net tangled up beside it, a lamp keeping everything warm and even a tiny little watering can. And in front of the little garden was a note.

Junkrat picked up the paper and immediately recognized the handwriting. Lucio! That man had better count his blessing they were dating, Junkrat thought, otherwise he might have seen himself on the business end of his frag launcher for giving him such a heart attack. He finally felt himself relaxed though as he slowly read over the note.

 

_Happy Valentine’s Day Jamie!_

_I know usually you get someone you like flowers, but knowing you I decided to shake things up a bit! So I got you some really low-maintenance plants plus one little guy I knew you’d love. Be sure to feed the Venus Fly Trap a few times a month at least! And the succulents should just need a little water every now and then!_

_I hope our loves grows and thrives like you little garden! I love you!_

_Yours,_

_Lucio~_

 

Fly trap? What the hell sort of plant was that? Junkrat put the note down a really looked over his new plants. They all looked like little blobs of green, purples, and even a few pinks. Real cuties, but then there was this one strange spiny-looking guy near the end. It looked like a few green crescents were attached to the ends where flowers might be. The closer Junkrat looked, the more they almost resembled… bear traps? Was this it? Part of him hoped it was a literal name, that it was a plant that actually ate flies but part of him felt like it might just be a fake nickname, Winston said lots of common names just described how things looked so maybe it just looked like it could trap flies.

But no, he saw a small clear jar with a few flied in it. Could it really? Junkrat couldn’t stop himself. He hurried to set up the tiny pop-up net around the plant so the flies wouldn’t get all over the place and set the little bugs loose inside it. Junkrat was on the edge of his seat waiting to see what would happen. After they buzzed around a bit finally, finally one of them flew down onto the plant and sat right on the bear trap. Junkrat waited… Then SNAP! The Venus Fly Trap closed around the little fly. Junkrat couldn’t stop himself from crowing and cheering! Finally! A something from the city-slickers that literally did what it said! Along the edges of the thing, Junkrat beamed when he realized there were little spines that woves the thing shut. Just like little teeth on a tiny green Steel Trap!

No doubt about it, this little guy was absolutely brilliant! Junkrat couldn’t think of a better plant someone could get for-

All at once it dawned on him, the fact that Lucio was obviously out of bed. The way Lena had been hiding something when he’d asked her about flowers a while back.

“Dammit! She knew the whole time, didn’t she?” Junkrat shouted to himself, slamming his hand onto his work desk. Probably snuck right off to tell Lucio what type of flowers he liked! Sneaky little spy she turned out to be.

He couldn’t stay mad though. These were awfully nice plats to get for such a dumb holiday. As he pulled out Lucio’s gift he watched as a few of the flies still buzzed all about the net. For their first Valentine’s Day this was going really well. And hopefully it would keep running smoothly when it came time for him to give Lucio this lil’ beauty.

~~~

Junkrat felt like it was a good time near the evening, as the sun set over Gibraltar and the ocean under the base sparkles with orange from the sunset and purple from the oncoming night. They were both sitting outside on the roof. Lucio still had a rose and a dormideria behind his ear, they had sat there all day, ever since Junkrat saw him up and about the base.

They hadn’t gotten the day off completely and the Overwatch had a little bit of business to take care of but thankfully it had been an easy, quiet day with no surprise missions. So the two of them had been together most of the day. Giving each other little gifts, trying to catch the other off-guard with a surprise peck of the cheek. It was like they were in their first month of dating all over again. And as it turned out, Lucio had been the one to try and cook for them today. Though Junkrat had to admit that Lucio’s cooking ran circles around anything he could have come up with and left wonderful tastes on his tongue.

They had wrapped up dinner an hour ago but neither of them seemed willing to move from their spot out here. It was nice, Junkrat couldn’t think of a moment in his life he’d felt quite this happy, this at ease, and that included all his non-sober moments too. So the timing couldn’t have been better.

Unwinding his arm from around his boyfriend, he reached and grabbed the horribly wrapped gift he’d smuggled up here while Lucio had been focused on the food.

“Hey Lucio!” He asked, almost singing a little. “Got one more present for you!”

“Wait no! I thought we were done, I’m out of presents! You’re gonna make me feel bad!” Lucio complained though it did little to hinder Junkrat as he placed the gift in his unwilling hands.

“To bad!” Junkrat laughed as he coiled back around him. “Come on, open it! I wanna see your face when you do!”

Lucio finally surrendered and began picking at the paper sighing. “Fine. Really, I don’t have anything else today.”

“Fine by me.” Junkrat said. “Got everything I could ever want today.”

He watched as Lucio almost surgically ripped apart the wrapping. Each scrap and strip and was added to small pile at his side until finally the paper was loose enough to pull away everything from the gift all at once. And there in Lucio’s hands was a sonic amplifier made completely out of scrapped and recycled pieces of metal. On each side his and Junkrat’s symbols had been painted and along the top “Sonic Boom!” had been carved and painted into the gun. Lucio didn’t say anything at first. Junkrat was terrified he’d done something wrong and hurt his feelings somehow. But then Lucio turned around and wrapped Junkrat in a tight hug.

“Junkrat, you’re such a sap!”

“So... you like it?”

“Yes! I love it!” Lucio said laughing.

Then before Junkrat could think of something to say he was pulled down and kissing Lucio.

Looks like they’d done this Valentine’s Day perfectly, Junkrat thought to himself happily. And they stayed up their together even after the sun set completely and star shined out from the night sky. Ending an awesome Valentine’s Day.


	4. Day 4: Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my take on a world where Lucio and Junkrat's lives are reversed! Here Lucio, goes by Dart Frog the slightly deranged Junker whose survived mainly off the use of sound, scraped-together weapons, and over the top use of bright, obnoxious colors. For today's prompt I've mainly focused on him, just so you know. Meanwhile Jamison Fawkes is an energetic former solar farmer and explosives expert who used his talents to help keep his community out of the clutches of foreign corporations looking to exploit their solar farms. He hailed as both a hero and villain but certainly made a name for himself either way throughout the world.

From a very young age, Dart Frog had realized the only thing he could count on in this world was his sound. No one else would protect him, scare away and deafen his enemies. No one else would heal him when he scraped his skin or broke his bones. And no one else would comfort him when he couldn’t ignore that emptiness in his chest.

He had a few faint memories of being in Rio as a kid before the Omnic Crisis. But they were so long ago they might as well have been dreams. That Brazil was dead and gone, never to be quiet as it was before. Not that the rest of the world ever seemed to care. No, they left the ruins of South America to fend for themselves and the governments of South America did as well. While still made him bitter it taught him a clear, vital lesson as a boy that ensured he’d survive. He could only count on his himself and his music. Anyone else was just waiting to stab him, exploit him, maybe even just kill him for the heck of it, there were some awfully messed up Junker out there. Well, everyone except Sombra, the woman may have been sullen, silent and a literal angel of death on her enemies, but she vowed to always have his back as long as they went 50/50 on their profits.

At least, those were the laws of the land back in his home. Now he wasn’t quite sure what to think.

A while back he’d finally clawed his way out of Brazil and made his way up the Americas with Sombra and soon the entire globe. Starting as a street performer but soon escalating to robberies and heists, using his music as his distractions, disruptions, weapons, and escapes all at once. It certainly had been fun while it lasted. For Dart it was almost like the thrilling conclusion to a revenge plot he’d been cooking his whole life up to that point. There was a rush from it all he’d never felt anywhere or anyway else.

But inevitably all his crimes started catching up to him and he found himself with an international bounty so high on his head there was nowhere he could turn that there wasn’t some government, gang or corporation demanding his head on a platter. Sombra had left at that point. She’d always said she worked best as a ghost and needed to stay out of sight if she wanted to continue her own personal work. For the first time in month he was on his own, in a foreign land no less. Dart Frog thought he was a dead man then for sure.

But then of all people Overwatch called him up. Asking specifically for him to join their team. And having literally nowhere else to go his answer was obvious. Granted, that was no excuse to let his poisonous guard down for even a second. Who knew what these Overwtach punks and suits might have been plotting to use Dart for. But Overwatch kept surprising him. They let him have his own room. With a bed and closets and everything. And he’s torn that room apart on multiple occasions and found no surveillance of any kind. And he was free to come and go out of the base as he pleased. They let him play his own music as loud as he pleased. And all this just as long as he was a part of their missions. Not a soldier blindly following orders but a team player who could make suggestions, even argue against the plans if he wanted to. And they were all so kind too, the scientist woman who had been raised on the moon, the time traveling ape, everyone seemed to genuinely want to talk to him and enjoy his company. It was like they were all friends. Dart Frog had never had anything like that before ever in his life.

And now his judgements of the world had been thrown even more sideways thanks to the two new recruits from Australia, but primarily Jamie Fawkes. The guy came off as loud, bubbly and full of great ideas. Appearance-wise the skinny thing looked like he couldn’t even hurt a fly. That was until Dart learned that apparently this guy, along with his muscle Rutledge, organized a full revolt against a corporation that had taken control of their solar farms. Also apparently Fawkes’s biggest factor that lead to his group’s victory over the international corporation was is unmatched creation of home-made explosives. It was still crazy to look at such an easy going guy and remember that the snobby rich-half of his country go as far as to classify him as a terrorist meanwhile the other half hailed him as a hero, celebrity, even a social icon.

In Dart Frog’s book at least, the guy was obviously not just a hero but also a mighty force to be reckoned with too, and was a really admirable one as well. There was so much to like about the guy, he was tall, genius, cunning, made corporate suits look like complete asses. He was the whole frickn’ package to Dart Frog. If only he could get up and talk to him.

After two days of pining he finally snapped out of it, the whole time he could hear Sombra growling in his ear. _“Stop being such a stalker, stalking’s mine thing. Just talk to the boy dammit!”_ She might of ended up leaving him to rot but she certainly gave good advice, even in his imagination.

That day he made sure to wear the brightest most vibrant thing he owned. He always enjoyed bright neons and colors, being why he was nicknamed Dart Frog as a boy with his wild choice of clothes that stood out against such plain vacant backdrops like the ruins of Rio. Even though it made him a bit of a target for enemies he liked to see it as a fair warning to anyone coming his way to start running in the other direction.

Sure enough when he had finally approached him Fawkes’s eyes never seemed to stray away. For once one of his plans might actually be working. They’d talked. Actually talked. They’d joked and laughed. Dart Frog still had trouble believing it. Over the past few weeks, the closer they became the more Dart realized what a kindred light he had in the other. Both knew the harsh reality of being deemed nothing by the world, chewed up and spit out by cold heartless suites, stabbed in the back by those you trusted and thrown to the wolves yet somehow making it out alive and back on top. It terrified Dart Frog to think of it but Fawkes may truly be one of the only souls in the world to even begin to understand everything he’d been through.

Yes, a lot had changed for Dart Frog in these past few months, he’d seen the rest of the world and now here he was trying to save for some reason he still couldn’t quite figure out. For years, his whole life really he thought he could only trust his music but now he wondered if maybe he could also put his faith in this Overwatch gang too. And more so in Jamie Fawkes.


	5. Day 5: Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's day 5! I decided to go with a sick fic™ where Junkrat is the one taking care of Lucio. I hope you enjoy!  
> (Also I've been rereading over all my stories and I'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling errors, and in the near future I'm going to go back through and editing it all. Just so you know.)

Lucio seldom liked to say he hated things. He always liked to see the best in people, things or ideas. In fact so far there were only four thing’s he’d even admit he actually full-out hated. And they were Vishkar and any other company that thought it was good to enter foreign countries and monopolize their industries, the weird relationship between appropriation and gentrification, people who steal credit for someone else’s art, and lastly getting sick.

And while he had power of helping stop and prevent the first three. There was really nothing he could do when he got sick besides wait it out. And he was a pretty healthy guy, stayed fit and active, ate healthy, made sure he got vaccines whenever he was on tour. It had been three years actually that he’s gone without catching a really nasty, so-bad-you’re-bed-ridden level of sick. But today that three-year streak was being broken.

The team had been traveling a lot in the past few weeks, jumping from one mission straight into another. It had been intense, but nothing Lucio couldn’t handle. But apparently not seeing as now he was stuck in his bedroom with a churning stomach and a migraine throbbing right under his eyebrows. When he’d gone to Mercy for help she thought he simply must have caught a bug while they were traveling and that paired with high stress-levels had finally taken their toll.

Stress? Lucio was probably the most laid back person on the entire team! He never let the pressure get to him. He hadn’t even thought their last few missions had even been that hard, just speed around healing everyone up and avoiding Talon fire. Sure everything had been pretty back to back, their only break being on the jet from one city to the next. And at one point he remembered almost getting shot down by some Talon forces had Hana and Junkrat not come down into the street and protected him. That gave him shivers sometimes still thinking about it. But he was Lucio Correia dos Santos! He rolled with any and all punches! Could brush off anyone, even giant corporations wanting his head on a platter. He didn’t let something like a little pressure knock him down!

But apparently it had because now what had started out as a little headache and the sniffles had transformed in the span of a few days to gross vomiting and sleeping for entire days. Oh well, that three year streak was nice while it lasted. Sure he would of liked avoiding getting sick for the rest of his life. And even though he hated this, he knew that pretty soon he’d be brushing this off and back to his normal self. He’d fought off Talon, and Vishkar, he was certain he could fight off this dumb little bug too.

He counted himself lucky though that Mercy was there to make sure he didn’t get any worse. Gave him some stuff to help keep his white blood cells happy and keep his stomach from completely dissolving itself. But it wasn’t like she could spend all her time taking care of him though, no there were like eight other people who had fallen ill too, not to mention she had her own projects to get done. So when it came to constant care, he had been put in the trusty hand of his boyfriend.

He didn’t understand it. Of all people how did Junkrat not get sick? If anyone he expected Junkrat to be bedridden after all this traveling, not him! Out of everyone here he probably had one of the longer lists of medical problems, a list that included radiation poisoning! Even Roadhog had the sniffles by the time they were back in Gibraltar. He just didn’t get it.

But being one of the few healthy people left standing Junkrat had made it his personal job to look after Lucio. At first he’d sincerely feared Junkrat would kill him on accident. The Junker hardly ever took care of himself, how did he expect to take care of another person?

“Oh come on Froggy!” He’d teased when he first came in. “I can be a healer too! Remember that time I healed Phara in Oasis?”

“That was a glitch! Seriously dude you’re gonna get yourself sick if you keep sitting so close to me.”

But Junkrat ignored his protesting, plopped down in his computer chair and swiveled his way right next to his bed. He didn’t even lean away when a Lucio broke out in a fit of wet coughs. Once he was done Junkrat shoved a box of tissues in his face. “Have a little faith in me, mate!”

While he caught his breath he thought it over. He groaned trying to find the warm spots on his bed he’d been jostled out of in his coughing fit.

Not that he actually had much say in this either way. “Just please don’t kill me.”

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Froggy! You know I’d never!” He laughed leaning in closer.

“Junkrat no! No! I’m sick!”

Instead of on the lips Junkrat pecked him on the forehead.

“You’re gonna get so sick man.” Lucio groaned, this was going to be a very long week, especially if soon they were both going to be under the weather if this kept up.

Junkrat just giggled and kissed him on the forehead again. “Think I can deal with the consequences mate!”

And once again he found himself being surprised. In the past few days Junkrat had almost never left his side. Pretty much the only reason he’d leave was to get him food. It was all mostly canned crap but still it was keeping him alive. Junkrat had kept most the lights off, only his color-changing lamps, so his migraines didn’t feel even worse. And whenever his stomach got sour Junkrat had held his hair back and softy rubbed his back while he felt like complete utter shit. Somehow he almost always knew what to do.

Near the end of the week when he’d finally gotten his strength back enough to stand and walk around again he decided to ask him while they were in the bathrooms, all the hot water was cranked to their highest settings turning one whole corner of the place into a make-shift steam room.

“Hey Rat? How do you know all this kind of stuff?”

“Wot?” Junkrat mumbled, pulling the towel off of his head so he could see Lucio. Sure enough over the week he’d become slightly congested but nothing like Lucio was going through.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, I love you, but self-care doesn’t really come off as your forte. But you’ve been doing all this stuff like it’s an instinct or something.”

Junkrat shrugged while dropping his towel back over his face. “Eh, kinda gotta learn for survival I guess. Back home if you were bedridden ain’t nobody was there to watch out for you.”

“No one? Not even family?” Lucio asked unsure. He didn’t want to press to far, Junkrat almost never talked about his past and he knew it had to be for some pretty strong reasons.

“Nope, not that I can remember at least.” Junkrat sighed, sitting further back in his spot on a bath tub’s edge. “What I do remember though is if I was sick there was no way I could collect scrap. So I learned fast, picked up any advice I could from old folks who’ld lived before the crisis. Make sure I was never too weak to take protect of me’self. Cause nobody had my back in the whole Outback… besides Hog.”

When he heard that Lucio knew that the sinking feeling in his guts wasn’t from the bug. He couldn’t imagine being a little kid and being so utterly on his own like that. Even as a young adult he’d had his family loving and supporting him as he went into music. “Junkrat, I’m sorry.”

But Junkrat just waved off his apology, “Eh if you ask me I think it turned out alright. Certainly came in handy after me and a few mates got really sick after going into the Omnium. Made sure everyone got back up and running. Made sure I didn’t bleed out or get infected when I got mark I and II here.” He said wiggling his prosthetic arm and leg. Oh god. Did that mean what he thought Junkrat was trying to imply? The thought alone gave him shivers. He almost didn’t hear the last thing Junkrat said.  “And now I’m making sure you get back to your springy self! Lucio? Mate are you feeling- wot?”

Junkrat was at a loss for word when out of the blue Lucio stood up, walked directly up to him and gave him the tightest hug in his life. He could feel his ribs being pressed in Lucio squeezing him like one of those snakes. But it also felt kinda nice, even if he had no idea why Lucio was doing this. So his unsure arms wrapped around Lucio’s frame, trying to reassure him that whatever he was thinking he was fine.

“Junkrat I’m so sorry.” Lucio repeated, sounding even sadder this time.

“Mate don’t worry-“

“No!” Lucio stopped him from brushing off what he obviously wanted to say. He took a deep breath before continuing, still holding him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry you had to grow up like that. Stuff like that isn’t normal, isn’t healthy. And thank you for taking care of me all week but I want you to know that you don’t have to keep looking out for yourself anymore. I have your back. I love you… I can take care of you too.”

Junkrat wasn’t sure what to say to that. The only other person to ever make the promise to him was Roadhog. So instead of saying anything for one of the few moments in his life he stayed silent. Just holding Lucio close, letting him know that he was here, alive and kicking. And that they would always have each other’s backs no matter what.

They would take care of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're already at the half-way point of the week! It's going by so fast :P But it doesn't have to end on Saturday so I've decided to open up boombox requests until the 22nd. So if there's any story you'd like to see with your favorite DJ and Junker then just send me a request (non-NSFW please)


	6. Day 6: Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now here's day 6! Only one more day to go! (I gotta be honest, I'm still not completely sure what I'm going to use for an AU. So if anyone knows of any really cool ones I may no know feel free to let me know!)

Lucio should probably be worried but he could barely even read the article. He could feel his brain leak out of his ears a little as he tried to read it. At first he’d been pretty sure it was in English but now he didn’t know.

Somehow a picture of him and Junkrat kissing had been leaked online. It was from when they were in Volskaya Industries. He had been wearing all his winter gear. But thankfully Junkrat had been bundled up head to toe, even a scarf had been wrapped all the way up to his nose. The only clue it was even Junkrat was his peg leg. The photo was worrying, but the article paired with it was unreadable. So maybe no one would read this, right?

Wrong. This stupid article was everywhere. Whether people were taking it as the newest joke or if they were serious, Lucio wasn’t sure. Probably taking it as a joke. But it was all over the internet, to the point some mainstream news stations were commenting on it. It became a question that haunted the populace. “Does Lucio is gay?”

Winston had told him already though that confirming any rumors going around could end up having serious ramifications. After, all even though their public image was getting better now that they were seen fighting crime, both Junkrat and Roadhog had giant bounties on their heads. And if Lucio came forth with their relationship that could put him as well as the still struggling Overwatch re-call could be in even more trouble if they confirmed that the Junkers were official members of their group, so much so one of them was in a relationship with another team member.

Technically he’d already come out as pan years ago. And usually he was one to keep his public and private face pretty much the same. But now his public and private lives involved another person. So in the end it really came down to what Rat decided on.

“Is… Is this supposed to be hard to read?” Junkrat asked, squinting at the nightmare of an article.

“I have no idea.” It was like it was written in another language then put through a super archaic translator that didn’t understand things like propositions… or context. He’d given up trying to read it after the third paragraph. “So, do you think we should go public?”

“Huh?”

“You know. Us being a thing?”

Junkrat leaned back humming, thinking it over. “Eh, nah.”

“No?”

“Yeah, it’d be more trouble than it’s worth. I say let the wankers have all their rumors, they can’t prove anything!”

“Oh… well alright then.”

That was weird, Lucio had expected Junkrat to put more thought into, it maybe way out the pros and cons a bit. But it seemed like he’d already come to a conclusion before Lucio even asked him. Maybe Winston talked to him first?

For a while neither said anything. So everything was done and taken care of. But it didn’t feel that way. And the nervous sinking feeling in his guts ever since he first saw the article was still there.

Junkrat took a deep breath before suddenly standing up, preparing to leave the commons. “’Sides, what would all your fans think?”

“Hey, hey man wait!” Lucio hopped up and grabbed his arm before he could walk away. “What do you mean by that?”

Junkrat shrugged. “Well it ain’t no secret that I got nice public face. Not much of folks would consider boyfriend material, I’d just spoil you’re image.”

Maybe that was what was actually bothering him. He said it so simply. Did he really still see so little in himself? Lucio couldn’t believe it.

“No way!” He took both Junkrat’s arms gently and turned him back towards himself. “Jamie listen, don’t you think for a second think this is about images or bullshit like that. If we didn’t have to worry about the world, I’d let everyone know just how much I love you. I’m not ashamed of you. And you shouldn’t be either.”

“I ain’t! I ain’t mate! You know that. But it’s kinda clear as day that I’m not the usual-“

“And you don’t have to be. I’m not with you because you make me look better, or raise my status, or anything else dumb. I’m with you because I like being with you. And no matter what anyone else says I think we make a good team. But if you really don’t want us to be public knowledge then we won’t.”

“Roight.” Junkrat said sighing, together they both walked out of the commons and back towards the labs. “I still say we ought to keep this as hushed as we can. We both got a lot of unfriendly folks on our tails and giving them a reason to buddy up doesn’t sound wise.”

“That’s a fair point.” Lucio agreed reluctantly. He would have liked to come forth with their relationship but it seemed like everything would just try to use it for their own reasons. Maybe sometime in the future when they both didn’t have such huge targets on the backs of their heads they could be freer to do watever they liked. But Junkrat pulled him from his thoughts.

“Also, just so you know. I’m totally not dating you just because you’re hot and make the press like me more either.” Junkrat teased, nudging Lucio.

“Oh that’s good to here, I was worried about that!” Lucio quipped back, laughing and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just a reminder! I'm also taking boombox requests until the 22nd. So if there's any story you'd like to see with your favorite DJ and Junker then just send me a request (non-NSFW please)


	7. Day 7: Steampunk AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The last prompt for Boombox week! After a bit of thinking I decided to go with a Steampunk AU, cause I mean, who doesn't like seeing Lucio and Junkrat all dressed up in suites and ties and gears and stuff?
> 
> Also I have to give my sincerest thanks for everyone whose read, liked and commented on all my stuff this week. I had absolutely no idea how this week was going to go and it mean so much to me that many folks liked it! So thank you everybody and I hope you like any other boombox prompts or fan-weeks I do in the near future along with my other stories!
> 
> (One last thing! Don't forget I'm still taking Boombox requests (no NSFW) until the February 22nd! So if there's any stories you want to see with you're favorite music nerd and trash nerd just let me know and they will be added to this series soon!)

Junkrat loved watching Lucio get ready for his performances. Sheet music spread across the floor like paper tiles. Hundreds of instruments from piccolos to grand bases all suspended on rigs, every single one tuned to perfection by one of the finest ears this side of… well anywhere. All morning hums, trills, claps, and all sorts of beautiful sound would echo out from Lucio’s room down the halls of the Overwatch Headquarters. And then there was the man himself, hopping from one piece to another, Lucio became a little ball of energy as he prepared his amazing machine. Such excitement and life. Not to mention the special three-piece suit he only wore for his special performances. The stark black paired with vibrant greens and yellows always made Lucio look like a million bucks. And he clearly knew it as he strutted about his room, making his final tweaks to his machine before packaging it up for his performance today.

Today would possibly one of his biggest shows yet. For they were heading to Numbani for this year’s World Fair. Several of Overwatch’s members were presenting their latest inventions and research. And as well as presenting his work on the healing properties of sound, Lucio had been asked to perform his music using his stellar One-Man Philharmonic Orchestra. He’d been honored to perform and now the day had finally arrived.

Junkrat himself had not been invited to perform or present but he didn’t really care. City-folk could have all the dumb festivals they wanted! Though part of him couldn’t help but feel a tad jealous, he was pretty sure he could give one hell of a presentation on making bombs from literal scraps and even more powerful than the stuffy factory-made crap everyone else on the field used.

Oh well, at least this meant he didn’t have to doll himself up nearly as much as everyone else. While he certainly loved seeing Lucio I his three-piece suit and top hat he hated the look on himself, way too stuffy for his liking. No sir, he’d take his overall over some Suit’s suit any day. But despite his protest, Symmetra and Mei insisted he wash, comb his hair free of soot, and trade his overalls for a real pair of trousers before he was deemed “presentable” for such a monumental occasion such as the World Fair. At least it wasn’t a full suit, he kept telling himself. He might have been wearing a vest and tie, but it still wasn’t quite a full-suit. He’d managed to keep that line drawn with the architect and meteorologist.

Honestly he couldn’t see what the big deal was. Scientists and Inventors were some of the sloppiest people he knew. Yet when it comes time for any big showcase suddenly everyone is scrubbed clean and forced to use manners? Rat’s best guess was that all the snobby high-society folks who funded the fair couldn’t stand to have their fickle little sensibilities insulted, or whatever steam was trapped between their ears.

But since money makes the world keep turning, Junkrat decided he would make do for at least one day, especially if it meant his Lucio would be giving his most honorable performance yet. So even while feeling slightly claustrophobic in his vest and tight pants and uncomfortable without his normal layer of dust, he found himself smiling watching his boyfriend prepare for his big show. He was nearly finished with his cart of stringed instruments when he finally turned around to Junkrat.

“Does everything sound alright to you, Jamison?”

Junkrat closed his eyes, listening to all the strings play suddenly in unison not a single sour note higher or lower than the rest. “Sounds beautiful, love. This concert’s gonna be perfect… You alright? Not feeling nervous or anything.”

“Just a little.” Lucio said smirking. Cheeky little bastard, probably had never felt nervous a single day in his life. It certainly never showed in the way he always held his head high and proud.

With that all of his equipment was tuned and ready to go. Junkrat knew he was going to have to re-tune everything once they got there. When he’d questioned Lucio about it once, why not just tune everything when they got there, Lucio explained about how the new space could change the sound too much and Junkrat just took his word for it. Whatever made him happiest.

Junkrat grabbed one of the rigs of trombones. “So you ready to start packing all this up?”

“Yeah, you don’t mind helping?” He knelt down and began stacking all his sheet music scattered about. “I just need to get all this organized then I can help you.”

“Rodger that!” He said with a mock salute. And he could resist stopping to peck his boyfriend on the cheek while leaving with the first rig.

With the two of them working together they easily got all of Lucio’s Philharmonic rigs and machinery all onto Tracer’s airship with the rest of the team. And before Junkrat knew it they were off. Sailing high above the city of Gibraltar, across the skies to West Africa.

Junkrat had a loved flying. On one hand there was the beautiful feeling of being so close to the sky, cutting through the clouds and flying up into the royal blue of the sky. But then on the other hand was whenever he accidentally looked down. Before Overwatch he and Roadhog never left the ground much, only traveling by motor bike, train or boat if the situation called for it. And when everything got real tiny and itty-bitty, it reminded Junkrat of ants all scurrying about. It was absolutely glorious.

And while his gaze was completely held by the view outside the window of the airship, he could feel Lucio’s hand in his slowly rubbing over his knuckles again and again.

~~~

They arrived in Numbani a little past 10’O’clock and from the looks of it, the World Fair was already in full swing. Rows upon rows of booths and tents were decorated with colorful banners in every language advertising new inventions and shows. Smells of food wafted into Junkrat’s nose making his mouth water. He had no idea what anything was but judging by smell alone there were already a few stands he knew he would sneak off to visit later for sure. Everywhere he looked there were gears churning, engines singing, and steam, glorious steam pumping and hissing out of any crevice it could find along pipes and in-between metal plates. Now this was what Junkrat called a World Fair.

He followed Lucio towards the very center of the fair, at the heart of the city, Museum. Right in front of the historic sight a colossal stage had been constructed and all around it a sea of people milled about waiting to see the next show. From the sound of it, it seemed like most of the crowd had already heard of Lucio and were excited to see his One-Man Philharmonic Orchestra in person. He continued to follow Lucio further back behind the stage where all of his equipment lay hidden under its covers.

And just like clockwork, Lucio went back to hopping about, fine-tuning every rig’s instruments and scanning over his sheet music.

But something seemed off. While normally he looked so pumped-up he seemed to move more quietly. He wasn’t humming either. Not even cocking his ear to the side like he usually did when he tuned his instruments. He took off his hat and began rather aggressively running his fingers through his hair. That’s when he notice Lucio’s hands trembling ever so slightly as they moved from dial to dial.

“Wait a tick,” He stepped behind Lucio and gently pulled him away from the rig. “What’s wrong, love?”

At first he didn’t say anything and Junkrat feared he’d misread Lucio’s actions but then he spun around and gave an angry huff. “Everything is going to be fine. I know everything will work perfectly. It’s just… Ugghhh! This is so dumb!”

“Hey don’t sweat it! Happen’s to the best of us!” Junkrat said quickly, wrapping Lucio in a hug. He was caught off guard when Lucio hugged him back. Tightly. He wasn’t sure exactly what Lucio was talking about but he still wanted to reassure him everything would be fine. He still couldn’t believe that after, what? Hundreds of concerts and shows?, he was just now starting to get pre-show jitters. “Heh, if you ask me, everyone out there’s already decided they love ya mate. You could do absolute shit and they’d still be applauding.”

That got a tiny laugh out of Lucio and he relaxed his hold on his boyfriend’s crushed ribs. “I won’t sound like shit though… This is going to be fine.”

“It will be.” Junkrat agreed.

“The Orchestra is going to work perfectly.”

“Of course it will.”

“And nothing is going to happen that I can’t already fix.”

Junkrat hummed a little. “How’bout a kiss good luck to top it off?”

When Junkrat leaned down almost immediately warm lips were pressed against his. They moved slightly but didn’t delve any further beyond a short but sweet kiss. As they separated, Junkrat grabbed Lucio’s hat and plopped it back onto its rightful place on Lucio’s head.

“Knock’em dead, Beautiful!”

Together along with several workers at the fair, they unveiled all of Lucio’s amazing machine and began wheeling each rig up onto the now empty stage. As all the pieces began clicking into place Junkrat stepped back to admire the beauty of it all. Seldom did he ever see Lucio’s machine completely put together and not just in tiny rigs and pieces. Taking up all the space on stage, the rigs formed a half-circle like a classic orchestra set-up. But instead of hundreds of musicians, there were thousands of pipes, levers, mallets like a complicated maze of bronze and gold. And all the bits and pieces lead to the very center of the machine, where instead of a Maestro’s podium, there was an Organ with three layers of keys for the hands and two for the feet. The complete One-Man Philharmonic Orchestra. Besides his healing songs, his pride and joy, his life’s work.

The crowd cheered as Lucio stepped on stage. He almost seemed to dance with how lightly he moved across the floor before giving a graceful bow to the crowd and sitting down at the organ. Then he began to play. And the entire World Fair became enraptured by the joyous, unifying, beautiful music of Lucio and his amazing One-Man Philharmonic Orchestra.

~~~

Overwatch’s time at the World Fair had been a smashing success. Members of the scientific community from Medicine to Meteorology and beyond were enamored by the research being conducted by the team. And now hours later the team had regrouped and was enjoying the end of their evening on one of the world’s oldest preserved Farris wheel and while it wasn’t the world’s largest it certainly was huge. Each cart was large enough to hold an entire party and took a few hours to ride full circle. Junkrat and Lucio found themselves sitting side by side and looking out a window at the fair far below them. As day turned to night, the steam really got pumping and the whole area became aglow with electric light. From high above in the Farris wheel the World Fair almost seemed pristine and painted as it grew so bright it out-shined even the stars in the night sky.

It’s was all beautiful, and having Lucio right there by his side made it ever more perfect.

And judging from the head resting on his shoulder Lucio agreed. Still though the moments just before his boyfriend’s performance left a pinprick of worry in him. He’d never seen Lucio like that before. And now that things had settled from the excitement of the day, he couldn’t help but ask.

“Hey Lucio?”

“Hm?” His voice replied sleepily from his shoulder.

“Earlier today you got kinda strange. Right before your show?”

“Yeah I know.” He sighed, lifting himself off his shoulder and stretching his arms high above his head. “Happens sometimes, I thought by now I’d grown out of it but I guess not. I don’t know why I get like that, I know my shows turn out fine. And I know what to do just in case they don’t.”

“Maybe it’s just like a nervous tick? No problem with that, I got loads of’em. One for every occasion.” He teased

 Lucio shrugged, looking out the window and down at the Ferris wheel churning below them. “I guess… Still, it’s kinda annoying how it just suddenly happens when I don’t expect it.”

“Well whenever it happens again, I hope you know I’m always there for you. And I’ll help you sort shit out if I can. Also if you ever-“

“Rat stop. Look.” Lucio suddenly cut him off, sitting up rod-straight and pointing down at the Ferris wheel.

There crawling up the sides of the Ferris wheel like roaches Junkrat spotted them. Men wearing all-black skin-tight stockings and coats, covering their faces were these gas masks and there was a strange red and white T-shaped emblem on the sleeves of their jackets. Talon.

Lucio shouted over his shoulder to the rest of their team. “Hey guys! Looks like Talon ain’t giving us a holiday!”

All at once the Overwatch team jumped to action, preparing themselves for the inevitable attack, making improvised weapons from broken bottles or hair pieces. Junkrat began rapidly making some improve moltov cocktail from some extra bottles. These wouldn’t make as big of a boom as he’d prefer but they’d get the job done. Junkrat turned to Lucio and realized he was weaponless, all his healing equipment was back on the ground. “Oy froggy! You gonna be alright?”

“As long as you got my back, Rat. And thanks.” Lucio leaned in closer pecking him on the shoulder, at his full height Junkrat towered over his partner.

“Any time love!”

Several Talon spies were upon their cart then, still not realizing their attack had been compromised. Junkrat couldn’t help but cackle wickedly at the poor bastard as he set his first cocktail aflame. Showtime.


	8. Request 1: A Séance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by SpiteFire_117
> 
> “I love this story it's awesome! Can't wait for more! I was wondering if you could do a séance were Luico and Roadhog have a talk about how serious Luico is about Junkrat and there relationship? Please? Thank you!
> 
> Happy Writing!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I never forgot your request from Boombox week! I know it's a bit after the fact but here is your request! (And anyone else who made requests expect them to be published soon)
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write! The image of Roadhog being like a stereotypical tough dad/friend and trying to intimidate Lucio wouldn't get out of my head lol

Lucio liked to think he got along with everyone on the Overwatch team, or at least he’d always try. There were just some people on the team though that seemed to always be indifferent to him no matter what he tried. He’d be polite, give out compliments, crack jokes. But he’d never get any reaction back, nothing!

Eventually he just accepted that there were just some folks like Soldier 76 or Symmetra, (though if he were honest, he never really put much effort interacting with her anyway for obvious reasons) or Roadhog who simply weren’t the talking types, even if it made him feel like he was doing something wrong.

So when he and Junkrat started dating he couldn’t help but be worried. When Junkrat and his giant bodygaurd first joined Overwhach everywhere he went Roadhog was always by his side. And from what’d he’d heard about the international criminals the two had been through a lot together. The Junkers were literally thick as thieves. And already being so firmly indifferent towards him what would think of a guy like Lucio suddenly becoming a lot closer to his best friend?

For a long time his answer was still, nothing really. About the only difference was that Roadhog would make slightly more effort to talk with him. And on missions sometimes he’d find the tank watching his back from any enemies. One time they had tried to take him out by to isolate him from the team but before things could go any further south suddenly Roadhog had been there sending their enemies flying away with his hook. Then his giant hand gripped his arms and he’d found himself face to face with that creepy mask. He didn’t think he’d ever been so close before and it didn’t make the sight any less terrifying looking, he could easily see how he’d become such a horror story in the outback. Gruffly he’d asked him if he was alright and then the two went back to fighting like normal.

It was nothing groundbreaking but at least he knew Roadhog was willing to be civil which was nice. Still though he couldn’t help but wonder if this was just how things would be from now on or if it would change any further.

For several months, nothing else happened. But as his and Junkrat went on nearly half a year dating, one night he found Roadhog knocking on his door.

“You got a minute?” He asked quietly, but Lucio had a feeling he wasn’t planning on taking no for an answer.

So he stepped aside and ushered him in. “Sure, what’s up man?”

After stepping into the small room he carefully seated himself on Lucio’s computer chair. There wasn’t much space since most of the room was taken over by all of Lucio’s tech so he sat down on his own bed while Roadhog organized his thoughts. 

“Lucio? We need to talk.”

“Yeah?” Lucio was starting to get nervous, you could talk about anything starting a conversation like that, and usually it was never anything people actually wanted to talk about. He beganmentally bracing himself for the worst.

“About you and Rat…”

Yeah no this was going to suck. But Roadhog was already here in his room so it was too late to do anything about it.

Seeing Lucio hadn’t bolted out of the room Roadhog continued slowly. “You two, you guys have been together for a while now huh? Like sixth months?”

“Just about.”

“Yeah, feels like it.” Roadhog said, more to himself than Lucio before looking back up at him. “So… Ugh, you know what? I can’t think of any way to sugar coat this so I’ll just come right out and ask. How long do you plan on being with Junkrat?”

Lucio couldn’t help but hiss a little as he tried to find a good answer. He and Jamie hadn’t really given much thought to anything long term. And one wrong answer now could jeopardize things not only between him and Roadhog as friends, but possibly even teammates.

“Uhhhhh, I’m not sure. We haven’t talked about the future, we’re both pretty in-the-present type of guys. I’d like to think we’ll be together for a while, but you never know it could go anyway.” Might as well be honest, hopefully Roadhog would appreciate that more than blindly guessing. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I think we’re both pretty happy where we are now though. I like to think we got something good going on.”

Rodhog nodded, hopefully that was a good sign. “Yep, that sounds just about what Rat said too…” He jiggled his leg looking towards the rainbow of lamps sitting on Lucio’s desk before continuing. “You’re not Jamie’s first relationship. He’s had a little bit of experience back in ‘stralia and while we were on the run, but nothing ever got serious with Rat. A lot of them ended sour too. Kid’s lucky he had me for a bodyguard cause some of those breakups got real nasty.”

As the colossal man cracked his knuckles, Lucio felt chills go up his spine. His soulless mask bore into him and he felt paralyzed on the spot. Like a bug about to be squished.

That was until the man suddenly broke down in a raspy, wheezing laugh. “Ha, ugh that was good… You got nothing to worry about. You’re a good kid, you’re different.

Lucio gave a half-hearted nervous chuckle, even after that bit of reassurance his skin still felt prickled. “Um, that’s good to hear? I guess.”

“Yeah. You should really know, you’ve been with Jamison the longest by far. Longer than anyone else I’ve seen go after him. You two also seem a lot more at ease together too. You don’t have trouble talking about shit, but you also don’t have trouble being quiet. If that makes any fucking sense, ‘probably sound like a loon.”

“No, I think I get what you mean. My great aunt always use to say that some good couples could spend hours on the phone without saying a word. You mean something like that?”

Roadhog shrugged, Lucio noticed his leg had started jiggling again at some point. “Maybe I think, I’m not even sure where I was going with that. It’s just something I noticed, Rat usually can never fucking shut-up, kid’s all over the place. But sometimes around you he seems to actually settle down and breathe, you know? You do too.”

Lucio frowned at that. “Wait, what do you mean I do too?”

That made Roadhog chuckle again. “You ever look in a mirror? You can be as bad as rat sometimes! Anytime we go on missions you’re all over the place. Running on walls, dancing around, I always hear you beatboxing and singing into the mics. I can barely keep track of ya’ out there!”

“Really?” Lucio felt some heat rising to his cheeks, he knew he could get a little excited out on the field, but he never gave it that much thought. Did people think he was annoying?

“Yeah. I ain’t one to sugar coat nothing. If it’s worth anything, you aren’t as bad as rat. You only get on a few of my nerves but he gets on all of em’.” He said in a voice that sounded… teasing? Was Roadhog making a joke? He’d never heard him sound like that, who knew?

He began breathing slower and settled back into Lucio’s chair. “Interrogation ain’t over yet. I got a few more questions then I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Ok. What else do you want to know?”

“What do you think you would do if Rat got super pissed over something? And I ain’t talking about the small shit like a broken mine or stubbed toe, I mean the serious shit like he’s about to literally murder someone. ‘Cause I’ve seen him and don’t be fooled he can get to that level. And I know I won’t always be there to hold him back.”

Lucio closed his eyes and really thought about it. Despite what Roadhog said he’d actually seen him get to that level of rage once. In Russia they were fighting a fleet of rouge Omnics and one of them recognized Junkrat and started taunting him, he started with small things like he was a pathetic thief which Jamie had easily brushed off, but then he quickly escalated and said the outback was rightfully the Omnic’s. That was when Junkrat cracked. The poor Omnic didn’t stand a chance against Junkrat’s entire weapons stock. Lucio couldn’t lie it had been one of the first times he’d been legitimately afraid of his boyfriend and really realized how being a Junker effected his life.

“First if no one was in his line of fire I’d leave him be, let him blow off steam. But if he were mad at a person, I’d try to intervene, get him to at least walk away if I can. Even if his anger’s justified, get him to use his head first before things get to out of hand, it’s what I try to do myself at least.”

At first Roadhog didn’t say anything, then he just nodded. “Alright. That’s sound fair enough. Just watch out cause Jamison’s got a thing for holding grudges for a real long time. He doesn’t let go of anything easy really. So be wary of that.”

“Uhh, ok I can keep that in mind.” Lucio took his word for it, as he thought about it really did seem true about Junkrat. If nothing else he was very strongly emotive and was never good at hiding his emotions.

Roadhog continued, “So, if you guys do go for the long haul, what would you do? Cause Overwatch is about as stable as a ferret in a nuclear reactor, causes even more trouble too.”

“I mean, no matter what happens with Overwatch I always got my music. So if this group ever fell through I’d just go back to fighting on my own. If Jamie would like I’d be happy to take him with me on tours and back home. Anyone here who doesn’t have a place to go. We could just go make an underground group. Do secret missions. That could be nice.” Lucio said shrugging. Even though he had a career and life to fall back on personally, he didn’t like to think of the team splitting up, or getting forcibly disbanded b the UN, or any of the other ways Overwatch could be ended again.

“And what if Rat doesn’t wanna follow you around?” Roadhog rumbled. It was hard to decipher but his tone sounded slightly more growling than before.

“Good point, good point.” Lucio said lightly, he didn’t want to end up in hot water with a guy twice his height and over four times his weight. “I don’t have to play 24/7, and Rat’s got his own life too. I think as long as we don’t get into too much trouble I’d want to go wherever he wants to go I’m game.”

“One last thing, you actually feel happy with Junkrat?” Lucio raised his eyebrows but Roadhog continued. “Cause it’s fine if you aren’t. Gotta to be honest with yourself.”

Lucio took a moment to really think it over before answering. “Well, we’re nowhere close to perfect. Neither of us sure, and we got our problems and disagreements. But if I’m honest I still think our good moments really weigh out any of the bad ones now and again. So yeah, I think I am happy.”

“Alright, that’s nice to hear. I wouldn’t cause ya’ any trouble if you ever change your mind though. I like ya and I think you got a good thing going with Rat so far…” He huffed and stood up. “Well, that’s all I needed to talk about. See you around Lucio.” And with that he lumbered out of Lucio’s room and back out into the halls.

He said goodnight and watched him go before getting up and closing his door. It was well past midnight now, nearly one in the morning, but he was wide awake thinking over everything he talked about with Roadhog.

He was pretty sure he’d been honest with all the answers he gave Roadhog, even if now thinking them all over kept him wondering what really would happen to him and Rat. There were so many possible problems, anything could happen. Still he liked to think whatever happened the two of them could be stronger than any of that. They were both survivors and fighters if nothing else.

Lucio sighed deeply as he fell back onto his bed and tried to get his mind to finally turn off. That certainly was one of the strangest interrogations he’d ever gone through for a date-mate. Even harder seeing how it was so hard to read the one-man apocalypse. At least now he knew Roadhog didn’t have any problem with him, actually liked him. So hopefully after tonight things would be a little easier.


	9. Request 2: A Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by PinguinMitBrille 
> 
> “Now that Boombox week is over I gonna send you a request xD
> 
> You feel like doing something where Jamie is a closet fan of Lúcio and sneaks into a concert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry that this took so long but I hope you like this! I decided to have this take place before the Overwatch recall with just a tiny snippet at the end taking place a while after the two officially meet on the team.

The Junker duo had made their way up the Americas, starting down at the tip of Chile. Then up Central America till they found themselves on the West Coast of the US. And so far their little tour of the Americas had been fucking awesome. The weather was so strange to Junkrat, he was so use to everything being hot and painfully dry meanwhile sometimes he felt like he was swimming through the air while traveling up the coast. And the rain was really something else. He’d never seen rain so… neutral. Not like the acidic shit on the outback. It even smelled different.

But it could rain molten lava for all he cared, he and Hog still would have done these heists if he knew how much money the two of them would be rolling in by the end of it. After Dorado the pair made off like kings, the banks there had actual legit bars of solid gold. He couldn’t resist molding a few bits into teeth to make his smile really sparkle. There was no lie, these Americas were the most fun yet, only coming in second to those beautiful British heirlooms of course.

And Brazil had been a blast too. Literally. They’d shown up right in the middle of Carnival, this wild crazy party that went through the whole country. Fireworks and bright colors galore. It certainly made slipping through the crowds unseen a breeze. It was there he fell in love with a new form a music.

Usually he didn’t think much of music. The sound was nice, a good distraction and a good source of excitement when it was needed. But this sound was different. It wasn’t just background noise. It seemed to flow into him, rattled through his chest. It was like explosions of sound, bursting out of speakers and rippling through the crowds till it just hit Junkrat like a tidal wave. It had so much power, he couldn’t get enough of it. No way Junkrat could deny it. He was in love.

Or maybe it was just the musician himself.

Junkrat saw him in concert, standing up onstage surrounded by computers and speakers and thousands, maybe even tens of thousands of screaming, dancing people. He was a little guy he’d probably only reach Junkrat’s middle had they ever stood side-by-side. Though the blond dreads pulled into a ponytail on his head probably gave him another two inches. And while he couldn’t see his face from so far away he saw how the guy moved, jumping across stage dancing all over the place, even while he was using all his knobs and buttons to make music he’s feet were still moving all about. The guy was like a little firecracker, he didn’t even know the guy yet seeing him perform had brought a smile to Junkrat’s face. And later when he saw his face up close on a poster he sunk even deeper. He was a really cute, granted Junkrat wasn’t really that surprised most celebrities were at least a little attractive. And this musician was even prettier than most. The type of guy who smiled with both his mouth and his eyes, almost radiant.

Yep, he was in trouble. In one night not only had he become a closeted fan, but also developed a big crush on this star. Lucio.

After that they’d been on their way out of the country and pushed all his thoughts on this Lucio guy to the back of his head. Granted that didn’t stop Junkrat from buying, actually buying all of his music first and listening to it on repeat semi-regularly. He still couldn’t believe he’d actually wasted some of his hard-earned money to actually buy something.

As they made their way through America’s sights, museums and especially banks, Junkrat still couldn’t shake off Lucio. Especially since his face, his music and his story were everywhere. As it turned out the guy not only made awesome music he was also the leader of a rebellion in the city, working to keep their spirits up and force some company called Vishkar out of the area. And his admiration for Lucio just kept growing. Anyone who stood up to suits and their bs would immediately land themselves in his good books. And not only did he help fend them suits off with his music, he also stole some of the weapons they were going to use on the people. He used their own shit against them. If Junkrat weren’t already he definitely loved the guy now.

This was insane. He didn’t even know what this guy was actually like. For all he knew it all might just be a gimmick to get people to pay attention to him, like this bigwigs who made a huge show out of making new charities that did a whole lot of nothing. He really hoped at least that wasn’t the case.

About a month after they set up a hide-out in LA advertisements for the pop star started sprouting up all over the place. Allegedly Lucio decided to go on a world-wide musical tour. After he’d gone all over South America he was going to keep traveling north all the way up to Canada before traveling over to Asia. And one of the next major stops on his tour would be in LA. Junkrat couldn’t believe his luck. He was a giddy mess actually counting down the days until Lucio’s performance in the states. As the day came he mustered the best bribe he could to get Roadhog to let them go to this show. He kept saying it might blow their cover then they’d have to high-tail it out of their camp in LA. But Junkrat thought they could handle it.

So when the night finally came he and Hog got all dolled up, dressing more mundane, like real city-wankers so they could hide in plain sight amongst the crowds. But neither of them felt like shelling out the 20 bucks for tickets so they went to the concert the way they preferred, snuck in.

It was just like their weasel missions they’d mastered after hundreds of heists worth of practice. He’d spy some opening, a window, door, vent, anything he could squirm through, and Hoggy would hoist him up if needed. And then while Roadhog went to work being an easy distraction Rat would creep in past any security and abuse any weak spots he found.

So after weaseling through an air vent he found himself backstage. This break-in had been hilariously easy. Roadhog tossed him up to a grate on the second floor and a few minutes of crawling later there he was. Then he’d simply walked with purpose so no one got too suspicious and let Hog in through a back door. These American blokes really should count themselves lucky that the two Junkers weren’t doing anything worse than sneaking into a concert.

While Roadhog went to keep look-out Junkrat went exploring a little. It was still a little while until the concert was set to start so Junkrat had time to marvel at all the tech a find a really good hiding spot to watch the show. So far he was thinking the rafters with all the lights would be fun. Sitting high above the concert and a real close to the stage. He wondered what the sound would be like being right above those massive speakers. He’d probably be able to see Lucio’s face up close too!

He ended up so wrapped up in his thoughts he almost walked right over someone. Shit! He was about to blow his cover!

He mustered up the most concerned voice he could, he didn’t give to shits about this bloke but he’d rather not have anyone start shouting that he wasn’t supposed to be here. “Sorry mate, didn’t see you there-“

His fake apology died in his throat as he stepped away from the bloke and realized exactly who it was he just ran into. None other than fucking Lucio himself.

“No worries man! It’s pretty dark back, I didn’t even see you coming from over there… Hey you alright?”

“I… I uh…” Part of his mind was shrieking at him to do something, anything before he made an even bigger ass of himself but his throat felt like it was closed off. He was actually standing in front of Lucio. The Lucio. After mentally slapping himself in the face he readjusted his coat and beanie, trying to pull himself together. “I’m fine. I should be asking you if you’re ok. Almost trampled you. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll survive. I’ve had worse than a little run-in.”

“So I’ve heard…” This was the absolute perfect time, he’d never get one better than this. He’d find out for sure straight from the horse’s mouth if Lucio was legit. “I gotta say, you’re one of my heroes man! Sticking up to those Vishkar cunts like that.”

Lucio rubbed at the back of his head smiling. “Aw thanks, just doing what had to be done. They were sucking the life out of everyone I knew. Someone had to stand up to those jerks.”

He sounded sincere. Junkrat knew this guy wasn’t be too good to be true! He was legit! Junkrat tried to keep himself from getting too excited, at least keep his energetic vibrating to a minimum. But he saw how Lucio was smiling, god his smile was even brighter up close, and assumed he was just another giddy fan. Granted Junkrat kinda was.

“So, what brings you back here uhhhh-“

Crap! His mind still a bit hazy from Lucio passing Junkrat’s expectations, he tried to remember the fake names he and Roadhog wrote up for this break-in. Who was he again? Jack Fanning? Jeremy Fare? Shit shit shit!

“Jac- uh Jeremey Fanning, yeah I’m a big fanning- fan of yours!”

Lucio looked at him funny and Junkrat worried he might have to knock out his idol but then to his luck Lucio just shrugged it off and brought his hand forwards. “Well Jeremey, it’s great to meet you! Always happy to meet a fan! So were you part of those tours with the backstage passes?”

“Uhhhhhhhh… yeah! Yeah I sure am! Got one of those special passes, bought it with my own money. It’s just I left it back with my uhhhh group-thingy. But now I’m uh- lost?” This was far, very painfully far from any of Junkrat’s best grifting work. But who could blame him? He was standing right in front of one of his biggest, one of his only idols on this globe.

Luckily Lucio didn’t seem to notice. As the start to his show came sooner and sooner Junkrat could see how the star was focusing on him less and more on his fast approaching performance which he was happy to use to his still-flustered state to his advantage.

“Yeah, yeah I just saw them a few minutes ago, they were heading for their spots down on the floor. But don’t worry, you flash your pass to any of the guards around here and they’ll make sure you get where you need to be!”

“Alright! Thanks mate, you’re the best!” He said with a friendly wave, no way in hell he was actually going to even look a security guard in the eye here but Lucio didn’t need to know that, the guy was just trying to be nice.

Lucio stepped around him laughing lightly, getting even more fidgety as time went on. “Now I’d love to talk more Jeremey but I got a show to do! See you in the audience though man!” By the time he said goodbye he was already rushing away.

Junkrat waved and watched him go. If he had any power over his memory he’d make sure this one was saved and stored in the back of his mind forever, cause this was probably one of the greatest moments of his fucking life. He still couldn’t believe he’d actually done that. Almost trampled, met and actually talked the great Lucio who really was everything people said he was. He still felt star-struck as he went back into stealth mode.

Sneaking along the sides and shadows on the walls, Junkrat went in search for a way up to the rafters. Though part of him was tempted to go hide out in the audience and try catching Lucio’s eye again. But it really was too risky, he could already hear Roadhog’s voice nagging him in the back of his head to not do anything stupid. But no matter where he sat, Junkrat knew for sure this was going to be one hell of a show.

And as he sat up in the rafter on a line of lights bigger than his head, silent as he could and simply watching, Junkrat couldn’t help but grin when he noticed Lucio scanning over the audience as he took to the stage, looking for him.

~~~

“JUNKRAT!”

Over a year later Lucio barged into the Overwatch workshop and smacked Junkrat’s workbench.

“Hey Lu! What’s going on you look pissed-“

“You never had a backstage pass, did you?”


	10. Request 3: A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by a guest named Morganicorganic
> 
> “How about a Halloween au? Junkenstein and his assistant? Loving the chapters do far!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one final request from after Boombox week. I had a lot of fun with your request and even came up with what I think Lucio would be like in the OW Halloween AU. 
> 
> And I guess that officially wraps up all my stuff from this fan-week. Thank you so much to anyone reading this and I hope you enjoy this last edition to my Boombox fan-week prompts!

Beyond the outskirts of the city, deeper into the woods riddled with vampires, and rooted into the side of a crumbling hill sat the laboratory of Dr. Jamison F. Junkenstein. It once stood as a prominent outpost leading to the castle in a kingdom bathed in warm sunlight but now it was a worn, decrepit tower was alone and isolated from the King’s court. Its once sun-bleached stones looked more like bones in the dreary moonlight, the only light left in the cursed, ever-overcast skies.

However even with its miserable state the tower-turned-lab was a safe haven for Junkenstein, a place where he could work on his projects without the prying eyes of the Kingdom. Where he could cackle at his triumphs as loud as he wished with no one to complain. Where no one would call him foolish for wanting to make the word a bit more creative. Where he could be himself and do what he loved.

And while it may have been a bit quiet at times, Junkenstein knew the other occupants in his home were truly his allies and would never cross him. There were only two.

The first and most recent was his pride and joy. His most amazing, most astounding success. He still found himself surprised he’d even been able to make him. His awesome Monster. He’d made the green-skinned, hog-masked, giant of a beast with hand-stitched care. And then with the help of a few “benefactors” he’d given his beast the gift of life and now he was up and about, able to do his bidding as well as be his friend.

The other occupant was even more precious to him. His best mate, one of his muses, the light of his life in a kingdom cursed to darkness. His beloved Lucio. Before the curse he’d been a musician, an artist and a royal minstrel to the king. He was a musical genius, crafting masterpieces for the royal court. Each time they’d all foolishly thought he’d finally drafted his magnum opus he’d just stun them again and again. He could play any instrument handed to him within minutes. And his voice was absolutely beautiful making Junkenstein’s skin prickle and his cold husk of a heart feel warmth once more.

And so his most recent invention he was completely dedicating to the dear man. Each line of welding, each spark of electricity it was all to be made for him. After weeks and months’ worth of dedicated craftsmanship they were nearly complete.

“Steady now! Steady!”

Gingerly, his Monster brought the devices down from their chain they’d been hung onto and set them back down on Junkenstein’s work table. While he doubted any serious damage could be done to the wiring or inner machinery, he built it all himself so it was nearly indestructible, he’d hate to have his dear invention scratched up. Especially when he was so close to being done. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

Thankfully the invention was still in complete working order and was as pristine as it looked being hung up in the top of the tower to fully charge.

“Excellent!”

Junkenstein took a few more moments to truly admire all his hard work. As far as projects like his automatons were concerned this might truly be one of his crowning achievements as a mechanic and inventor. He’d even go as far as to say it was beautiful. The glow of lime green and icy blue energy along the outer seams and joints, the sleek shine of the metal. And he could imagine how they would look even lovelier on Lucio.

He fiddled and tweaked a few final parts of his invention but in truth there wasn’t much left to do. Now all that was left to do was for Junkenstein to present his gift to his love.

Carefully he wrapped the invention in some cloth and scooped it up like it was a swaddled babe. Then began the spiraling climb up the tower. Lucio’s room was on the top floor where a large window looked down upon the woods. Long ago it might have been a military headquarters or a look-out but now it was adorned with colorful art on canvases and painted directly onto the walls. After the curse fell upon the land, Lucio had been one of the most heartbroken to see the sun disappear. And so as well as the bright pigments and paints Junkenstein had made some lamps made with a rainbow of colored glass to help keep light and color in his love’s life. It was no replacement for true sunlight and color but it had helped keep some that miserableness their world had become at bay. And hopefully this newest gift would bring him even more joy.

As he got closer and closer he could hear the soothing song of a viola drifting down from the top of the laboratory. It was a sweet, lilting song that seemed to loop on and on. It made Junkenstein stall slightly just to hear it for a bit longer. There was no denying that his Lucio had a true, beautiful gift. It was such a terrible pity that after this bitter curse the kingdom seemed to give up on Lucio and all his attempts to keep hope and joy alive in the people. After the world went to shit they all deemed his dedication and beauty to be a mere distraction. Much in the way they deemed Junkenstein’s work frivolous and a waste of time.

He hated how the king and court mocked him but he hellishly loathed the way they had cast aside and ignored his love who only wished to make people happy. Lucio had never deserved that or any of the other unfortunate circumstances that befell him after the curse.

As well as being plunged into darkness and dreariness, many people across the kingdom had been personally cursed with a strange variety of disfigurements, abnormalities and unnatural gifts. He’d seen and heard of people who had transformed to werewolves, undead, even a poor woman cursed to always see the future. His poor Lucio was among those and his curse came in the forms of an unnatural connection to the dead and a banshee’s shriek trapped in his throat. When he was first cursed he had no control over the shriek, his eyes glowing like a possessed monster and that terrible shrill sound coming out of him without ceasing. He got better over time, learned some control to be able to speak normally once more, but still if he ever got too emotionally charged the horrible shrieking would takeover once again. And while Lucio loved to connect with people, even the dead, it had all become too much for him in the city. And after a terribly cruel accident Junkenstein took his love with him out beyond the castle boarders to their secluded outpost they now called home, studio and laboratory. Where he could heal in peace and escape all the mad ravings of the dead and even madder accusations of the living.

Junkenstein had also been temporarily banished by the king but that wasn’t as relevant to their story in his eyes.

Finally he arrived at the lone wooden door. Under the cracks he could see streams of pink and orange lights shine. And that looping melody sang from Lucio’s old viola. Quickly shifting his gift to one arm, he knocked on the door and cleared his voice before calling out.

“Hey Lu! May I come in?”

All at once the viola came to a halt and he could hear some shuffling come from inside the room until he heard a quiet, “Yeah, come on in Jamie!”

Then balancing the invention and his own make shift limbs he opened the door and stepped in. Today Lucio seemed to focus most the power onto all the warmer toned lamps about the room making Junkenstein wonder if maybe Lucio was trying to make an imitation sunset. And Lucio himself sat on his four-post bed with his viola at his side a half-finished sheet music scattered about him. He was still facing away from Junkrat and towards one of the largest windows in the whole laboratory. From far away Junkenstein could see the castle shining far in the distance and he was certain Lucio could see it too. It had broken his heart to leave his home and friends behind. Even after everything he’d been through Junkenstein knew Lucio still missed it all.

“How you feeling today love?”

Lucio grunted before heaving himself around on the bed, placing all his weight from hand to hand, to turn around and face him.

“Better than yesterday, but still not too great…”

Junkenstein looked down and thought that was the best description for now. His stumps were unbandaged and their fiery inflammation from the other day had thankfully died down, though they still looked irritated and uncomfortable.

“At least I’ve finally been able to focus on my music again.” Lucio said, trying to keep a positive attitude though there was still a pained sadness that crept into his voice. Not even he could escape the bitterness that seemed to overtake everyone else after this curse set in, it made Junkenstein feel heavy to see that now not even the normally bubbly love of his life couldn’t escape this mass discontent.

Junkenstein plopped down next to Lucio, setting his package down and hugging him close. “So I’ve heard. My whole climb up I could hear you. Did you know that?”

“You could?” Lucio said shuffling closer and snuggling into Junkenstein’s chest. “Hope it didn’t sound too janky, it’s just a little something I was testing out.”

“Oh I think it sounded beautiful. Just like everything you do.” He murmured.

“Thanks but I could do better than that. It felt way too short. Plus I think it’d sound nicer on something richer like the cello.” Lucio went on, subconsciously rubbing at Junkenstein’s arm and shoulder as he criticized himself.

Junkenstein sighed. “Maybe so, but for what it’s worth I thought the looping was nice, kinda made it feel like it could last forever, ya’know?”

“Yeah I can see that maybe being something…” Lucio said with a hum. He sounded tired though Junkenstein knew he was taking his thoughts into account. The pair always bounced ideas off of one another.

“By the way, what’s that thing you brought up with you?” He asked suddenly, changing the subject.

“Welllll…” Junkenstein began as he untangled himself regrettably from Lucio so he could grab the present. “This is just a little pet project I’ve been working on for a while now. And I’d love to get your opinion on it.”

He couldn’t help but smile as he spoke. And he reached around and set the still-wrapped invention carefully at Lucio’s side.

“Jamie? What one earth is this one?” Lucio said, tracing his hands along the asymmetrical shape the invention made under the cloth coverings.

“Open it and see, love!” He said with a smirk.

Laughing a little Lucio set to work carefully lifting the cloth from around his newest gift. Junkenstein tried to take to memory the musical bounce in his laugh and the way his hands gently moved as he revealed his gift, that sweet curious gleam in his eyes. And most of all the way his face suddenly went slack with shock when he realized just what his present was.

“These… these are…”

“I know how much you’ve missed running and dancing, so I decided to make you a new pair of dancing shoes… and legs.” It was hard to read his face clearly now. That shocked looked didn’t quite leave his face, he seemed frozen. “You like’em Lu?”

Then all at once Lucio seemed to come back to life, and covered his mouth with his hands. “Oh my- If my stumps weren’t sore I’d- Oh my god Jamie!”

He tackled Junkenstein in a tight hug while his breathing slowly evened back out again.

“I’m glad you like them. And they’re not just for dancing either!”

In turn Junkenstein held on to him just as tightly as he began to list off all the other fun things he could do with this new pair of “shoes”.


End file.
